Totally Twisted Titanic But No Boat
by cristina reid
Summary: A Titanic love story between Merlin and Arthur. Arthur is a servant, Merlin is angaged to...yes you guessed it, the evil King Uther. SLASH! Old man wanting teenage boy! I know some of you are thinking I started a new story, but NOPE! This is an old story I've had in my SD card for a while,and I am just now posting it little by little. NO CHARACTER DEATH :D
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Merlin stared at the men in front of him. They had been speaking for about ten minutes without even remembering that the boy was standing there.

The men always went about their business as if the 17-year-old were not there. So he just stood with his hands folded behind his back and forcing smiles out, as the one man eyed him.

"Well, we must be going on our way. We wouldn't want to miss our carriage, would we Merlin?"

The boy shook his head.

"I must say," Another man whispered, as if Merlin couldn't hear. "How did you score someone so splendid as this boy, Uther." He eyed the boy's thin frame hidden behind a white suit with a black belt around his slim waist. The boy was almost like woman.

Almost.

The older man shrugged. "I am a business man, Jefferson. I know good quality when I see it."

The man, Jefferson, smirked. "Where did you get said quality? I'd like to find some."

The four men laughed again as if Merlin wasn't there, but the boy could do nothing. If it weren't for Uther he'd be in debt at that moment.

"I really must be going now." Uther said, then turned towards the raven-haired, pale skinned boy. "Let's go Merlin." He said low as he walked away.

Merlin nodded once, then slowly followed behind with his head down. He cursed the fact that Uther always made him wear such snug clothing. The man was insufferable. Merlin really wished he could get out of this engagement, but that wasn't in his book.

The boy gasped when suddenly he was bumped into from the front. He stared at said person for a moment before he froze. In front of him stood the most handsome man he'd ever saw. Blond, royal-blue eyes, broad shoulders.

Merlin eyed the man's clothing and blushed when he noticed the state he was in compared to his own rich clothing. The blond seemed to not have much money. "Forgive me." The boy said never taking his eyes off the blond.

The blond stared for a moment, seeming even more hypnotized than Merlin was. He gently shook his head. "N-no... forgive me."

Merlin could literally hear the man gulp.

The blond smiled. "Arthur." He said low then sending out his hand.

Merlin eyed the hand for a second before looking back at the blond... Arthur. Merlin slowly reached out his hand and opened his mouth to greet back, but he was taken from his thoughts by his arm being roughly grabbed and he looked to his side to see Uther staring with a dark look.

"What are you doing?" He snarled.

Merlin shook his head nervously. "I...I was just-"

"Forgive me." The blond spoke and reached out his hand towards Uther to shake. "I accidentally bumped into your son."

Uther's brows narrowed at the hand and his lips curled in disgust before he pulled Merlin and walked away. "Stay away from men like that, you hear me?"

Merlin frowned. "He was just apologizing for bumping into me."

Uther stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face Merlin. "Do not talk back to me, boy." He said dangerously.

Merlin's mouth slightly open in shock. "I-I'm not. I-I just-"

"Need I remind you that if it weren't for me, you'd be on the streets at this very moment?"

Merlin opened is mouth, but again no words came out. So he gently shook is head. How could he forget? One does not forget how they came to the part in life when they were to wed someone three times their age.

(flashback)

_Merlin was 15 when they broke into his home and forced his mother to give away all she had for taxes she owed. The lonely family suddenly had nothing within 20 minutes as they stood in their mansion with nothing._

_But it wasn't enough. The things they had were not enough and King Uther sent his men the next day to knock down the house._

_"Wait!" Merlin grabbed one of the knights arms._

_The man sneered and pushed the boy back until his back hit the wall. "You don't look like one to go against the king's orders, boy. Uther would be more than happy to not only take this house, but your life as well."_

_Merlin gulped dryly. "Let me talk to him." He said low. "I-I can probably work off the dept for him!"_

_The knight's brows narrowed. "The king would never want a boy like you t-"_

_"Let me try." Merlin insisted. "I can possibly change his mind."_

_"No.."_

_"He wants to speak."_

_The knights turned towards the door and they all suddenly stiffened then straightened and bowed. The moment Merlin was let go, he almost fell forward but caught his own footing. He stared towards the door and quickly kneeled to his knees with his head bowed. "Your majesty."_

_Uther eyed the boy before looking around the empty mansion then at the struggling woman being forced to bow down by two of his knights. "Not even this house could add up to what you owe me, woman."_

_Merlin lifted his head a little and looked towards Uther, who was eyeing his mother. The boy gulped nervously. "Forgive me your majesty." He said low._

_Uther eyed the boy before nodding once. "You want to say something, boy."_

_Merlin gulped again then raised his head. "Your majesty, I know you've given us time to pay, but if you could give us-"_

_"I can not give more time. That would be a sign of weakness, wouldn't it?" The man said lower. "I can not let people live for free, then everyone would want my charity."_

_Merlin exhaled a small breath. "But... if I were to work for you, then it wouldn't be free."_

_Uther stared. "What can a boy like you do?"_

_"I can work. I can do anything." Merlin said desperately._

_"Merlin love, don't." His mother's voice was sweet, so low and concerned._

_"I will work my parent's debt off." Merlin insisted. "I will do whatever you want." He tried harder._

_Uther tilted his head then turned and walked towards the now empty fire-place where there used to be a roll of paintings. The man ran his finger through the top and frowned when no dust came loose. The house was perfectly well cared for, possibly even more than his castle. The man hummed then turned towards Hunith, then eyed Merlin again. He stood staring for a moment, before he hummed._

_"I will make you a deal. I am not a heartless man. After all, I know that you no longer have a man to help around the house."_

_Merlin eyed the king as the man walked towards the door._

_"You can keep your house a little longer, until the time has come to pay your debt."_

_Hunith gulped nervously. "And... when will that be, your majesty?" She added in a whisper._

_Uther stopped in front of Merlin then kneeled down and helped the boy back to his feet. Then the man looked back at Hunith. "Soon. Believe me, you will know when the time as come." With that, the man left the mansion, his knights following confused about why the king showed kindness to someone._

_The next day, Uther had given back the family's belongings. A month passed and they hadn't heard from the king. Two months, still nothing. Merlin and Hunith lived their lives trying to work to make what they owed._

_A year passed, the family saved every penny they made and they were almost there to what they owed, but still Merlin worried. A king like Uther would always come to get what he was owed without waiting so long._

_That day, Hunith was sick at home and Merlin came from working at a farm not far from them. What he saw made his heart stop in its track. The mansion was in flames._

_Merlin's mother died that night. The whole town had talked about the fire. But what they spoke about most was what happen the next day. Uther sent his men to pick up Merlin._

_Merlin stood in front of the king in tears. "My mother just died along with everything we have in the flames, yet you still want your money. Do you not realize what we saved is now ash?" He said angrily. "Have you no heart?"_

_Uther stared before he waved is knights off. The men left, leaving Uther and a very confused Merlin alone._

_"My heart is the reason you are here. I do not wish to charge you money, boy."_

_Merlin blinked in even more confusion._

_Uther stood up from his throne and walked towards the boy. "You are 16, a young man. In just a few months time, you will be 17, a young adult."_

_Merlin took a step back when Uther suddenly seemed to be two feet away._

_"There is only one way to fix your debt." Uther said as he circled the boy._

_Merlin shook his head confused._

_"An engagement." Uther said when he reached Merlin's face again._

_"W-what?" Merlin gasped._

_Uther nodded once. "There is no way for you to get out." He said low and dark. "You already owe me enough. Considering all the money you had went up in flames."_

_Merlin shook his head again._

_"Tell me Merlin, how much did you have?"_

_"We... I had come home with the last of the payment."_

_Uther tilted his head. "12,000 gold pieces?"_

_Merlin shook his head before his brows narrowed. "We didn't owe that much." He said low._

_"But there's interest, isn't there?"_

_Merlin's mouth fell slightly open._

_Uther nodded once again then walked towards the throne room doors. "Look at the bright side, you now have a place to live." He opened the door and nodded to one of the knights then spoke in a whisper. "Take him to the West Wing."_

_Merlin only blinked before he was grabbed on both sides and pulled away from the throne room._

(End Flashback)

Merlin had been held in the chambers for two months before he was let free to walk around. The moment he was free, he tried to escape, but that was a mistake. He'd been flogged in front of the town with Uther claiming the boy was a thief.

After that, Merlin no longer had strength to fight back. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to. So he stayed to repay his parents debt, in the form of an arranged marriage to the king.

"I'm sorry for talking back." Merlin whispered. "It won't happen again."

Uther nodded then continued walking.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Arthur was never one to find himself frozen in the beauty of someone else, but this was different. He never meant to bump into him. Never meant to see the huge clear ocean blue eyes, and Arthur never, ever meant to have the boy in his head for the rest of the day.

But when he bumped into the thin frame, Arthur thought he lost his mind. The boy just stood there, staring with the huge marbles called eyes. And when he spoke, Arthur felt his brain collapse and his heart beat like he'd just run a mile.

"Forgive me." The boy's voice was sweet and soft, like a siren's song calling their prey. Said prey seeming to be Arthur, because it took a while for him to realize the boy spoke and the blond suddenly shook his head.

"N-no, forgive me." He watched for a moment more, then cleared his throat and reached out his hand. "Arthur." He introduced.

The boy looked at Arthur's hand, and the blond just hoped he would grab his hand, just so he could see if the boy's skin was as soft as it looked. Just as the boy reached out with a smile of his own, they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur frowned at the old man's rude attitude towards the boy. He had to be his father. "Forgive me, I accidentally bumped into your son." He brought his hand towards the man, who only glared then walked away pulling the boy with him.

Arthur eyed the man as he heard his whispered words. "Stay away from men like that."

Men like that? What was that exactly?

It didn't take long for Arthur to realize. The boy after all was well dressed and he was with... Arthur silently cursed his stupidity when he finally noticed the man was wearing a crown.

King Uther.

Arthur sighed and shook his head then walked away. Only one thought in his head, he had to see the boy again.

...What!

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was sitting at the table in the throne room, staring at his huge untouched plate of food in front of him and listening to the mindless chatter of King Uther and Lord Henry, a man sent from another kingdom, who been staying at the castle for the past two weeks.

"King Cenred is a man who shouldn't be messed with. I say we go to King William's kingdom and strike him, since he is on his death bed at this point. A kingdom with no king-"

"It's pathetic." Merlin mumbled.

Both kings looked towards the boy.

"What was that?" Lord Henry said.

Merlin stared at his plate for a moment before looking the man in the eye. "The king is weak leaving the people no way to defend themselves and yet you plot to attack them." He said angrily. "That's a sign of weakness."

Uther's brows narrowed. "What is the matter with you?"

Merlin stared with his head held high. "If you don't mind I will go for a walk now." He said, then excused himself from the table and left the throne room.

Lord Henry gave a small chuckle. "The boy is mind spoken. Are you sure you can keep him in place?" He took a sip of his drink.

Uther looked him in the eye. "Just watch me." He said low.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was walking through the tops of the castle outside, touching the roses of small bushes with the tips of his fingers, hearing birds chirping, and watching the people walk about their business below. He sighed and leaned forward on the balcony and looked ahead at the many house tops. From where he stood he could see the place where his home used to be, now it was an empty square where children chased around a huge ball.

Merlin looked away trying to stop the memories from entering his mind.

It worked, seeing as how he looked straight at a familiar person down in the court-yard. He blinked and squinted when he saw the man struggling to hold a horse still.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was angry. The stupid horse wouldn't coöperate and he'd been trying to pull him back inside the barn for the past half hour. He finally gave up and exhaled a deep breath.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Probably because he only listens to his master."

The blond turned and his mouth slightly open at the breath-taking site. The boy with the raven hair and ocean-blue colored eyes walked towards the horse and pat his nose, making the animal give a small spitting sound.

Arthur frowned. "How did you do that?" He asked surprised at seeing the horse suddenly behaving.

The boy smiled. "Emily doesn't trust anyone, because when I found her she was just an abused baby."

Arthur didn't take his eyes off the boy. "She's yours?" He said low.

The boy's pale pink lips lifted into a smile and he nodded then sent a kiss to the horse's nose.

"You seem very close." Arthur stated.

The boy looked at him.

"I never got your name." The blond said.

The boy smiled and just as he opened his mouth to answer...

"Merlin!"

The boy froze and shut his eyes. He winced when his elbow was roughly grabbed and he was spun around. "What has gotten into you, boy?"

Merlin opened his eyes. "I just needed some air."

Uther glared.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. Thanks to your mouth, you will be spending the next week locked in your chambers."

Merlin's mouth open in a gasp. "What? No! You can't-"

"You want to make it a month, boy?"

Merlin quickly shut his mouth into a frown and shook his head.

Uther stared for a moment. "Go." He said dangerously low. He watched as Merlin walked away then turned back to the blond in front of him. "Have me met?"

Arthur's brows narrowed at the question. Of course they met! "No, your majesty. I don't think so. Your knight hired me to-"

Uther hummed. "Go fetch a chicken for dinner." He then turned and walked towards the castle, leaving Arthur with his mouth open and glaring at the king who was so full of himself.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin was sitting in front of a mirror in his chambers getting ready for bed, when in the reflection he saw the door opening behind him. He gave a small sigh at seeing Uther walk in. Merlin did his best to ignore the man as he walked up to him and closed the small music box that was playing "Nearer my God To Thee". The soft playing box was the only thing the boy was able to get back from the fire when his mother died. It was better than getting nothing back. Merlin remembered when his mother gave him the music box when he'd just turned seven.

Uther sat on the edge of the table. "How are you feeling?" He asked low, yet Merlin didn't know why. He knew Uther pretended to care, the boy just didn't know why. Neither did he care. Uther was a selfish man, nothing he could give Merlin would change his mind. "I hope you are not too angry with me." Uther said. "But, if you are, I am hoping this... will change your mind."

Merlin gasped when Uther handed him an open velvet box.

The man smiled at the reaction. "I see you have an eye for treasure."

Merlin ran a finger through the heart-shaped blue diamond. He recognized the rare necklace as soon as he laid eyes on it. It was said the diamond belong to a woman many years ago, who died right before her own wedding. He couldn't help but breath out his surprise. "Wow. How did you get it?"

Uther raised an eyebrow. "I have many men at my feet and at my mercy, Merlin." He stood up. "That is what comes along with being king."

Merlin suddenly frowned and stared up at Uther when the man pulled the necklace out of the box then walked behind the seat Merlin was sitting on and pulled the delicate diamond over the boy's even more delicate neck. "...Why?" Merlin said low.

Uther kneeled next to the seat and stared at the boy's reflection. "Why not?" He questioned back.

Merlin eyed the man's reflection before looking back at his own then down at the necklace. "It's beautiful."

"So are you." Was the reply.

Merlin shook his head. "You could give this to anyone." He said slightly confused.

Uther chuckled. "I would, if I didn't already have someone. This is my engagement gift to you."

Merlin nodded a little in understanding, his mouth turning to a small "oh".

Uther exhaled a slightly irritated breath. "Don't you see my love? I want to give you everything. I would not... _could_ not deny you what you deserve."

Merlin turned and eyed the man who was suddenly slightly shorter, since he kneeled next to the boy.

"I only want you to see that a life with me is better than a life on the streets. A life with nothing to your name." Uther brought his hand to the diamond on Merlin's neck. "I've given you my heart, it's time for you to give me yours." Uther smiled when Merlin looked back at the diamond's reflection. The man stood up and sent a kiss to the boy's cheek. "I have given you many things, even before now, you are still in debt to me. Remember that." He said low, before turning and leaving without another word.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's week of punishment went by quickly. It wasn't long before he was once again able to eat in the throne room with Uther and everyone else. He was sitting at the table, and across from him sat Lord Henry. The man was eyeing him every few minutes and it was starting to send shivers down Merlin's spine. Merlin figured it had to be the fine white clotheing he was wearing that yet again showed his figure.

The boy leaned towards Uther. "May I be excused?"

"No, Merlin, the drinks are coming." The king waved at a servant, holding a pitcher and some fancy cups Merlin never seen before. One of the cups was set in front of him and Merlin leaned towards it and frowned when he could see everything through it.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Lord Henry said. Merlin looked at him. The man smiled and lifted the cup in his own hand then stood up from his seat. "From my kingdom." He said loud. "I give this fine cups made of crystal to King Uther," He used his glass to point at the king, who nodded with a smile and lifted his own glass. "And to his soon to be bride." The Lord smiled and nodded towards Merlin. "If we were all lucky enough to find someone so rare... well, lets just say the whole world would be in quakes."

Everyone laughed and the man continued to talk.

Merlin sighed at the point that the joke wasn't even funny and looked down at his own glass full of wine. What was the world coming to when a un-funny joke was made and people laughed like idiots? Merlin just wanted to hurry up and drink that damn wine, then get out. He made to bring the cup to his lips, but a hand over the cup stopped him. Merlin looked at the person.

"He is not finished." Uther warned.

Merlin sighed yet again and raised his cup up with boredom.

"I hope you have a happy long life and marriage." The silly man finally sat down, and Merlin brought the cup to his lips.

Uther finally dismissed Merlin when he noticed the boy was literally falling asleep when Uther and Lord Henry were talking and playing some silly dice game Lord Henry brought from his kingdom.

Merlin happily left the throne room.

Just as he walked out of the throne room...

"That was the dullest party I've ever gone to."

Merlin looked to his left, where the voice came from and smiled at the familiar face and head of blond hair. "I take it you go to many parties." He stated.

Arthur gave a small smile and shook his head then walked up to the burnet boy. "No. Just a fair few, but," He shrugged. "I would never choose this place for a party."

"Really?" Merlin said, almost teasing. "Well, if you were to take me to a party, where would it be?"

Arthur shrugged. "Well, me taking you to a party would be the death of me, wouldn't it? With your... fiancé being the king and all?" The blond said disappointed.

Merlin's face fell a bit. "Oh... I take it your heard Lord Henry's speech then." He said with the same disappointment.

Arthur nodded. "Kind of happens when you're a servant. You hear things you don't want to hear."

Merlin nodded sadly. "Well, it was good seeing you again... Mr. Arthur."

The blond laughed. "Mr. Arthur?" He said with a smile, then he shook his head. "It doesn't suit me."

Merlin laughed then cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as how Uther is in the next room and you don't want to die for talking to the future prince, I'll see you around?" He said hopefully.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin nodded back, then turned and started walking the other way.

Arthur stared at the retreating figure. He wished for nothing more than the boy to smile for a full day, but it seemed when ever Merlin smiled, it took only about a minute for the smile to fade. Arthur sighed and turned around. One day, he would make Merlin smile, and he would make sure that smile was forever. The blond stopped in his tracks and frowned.

What the hell. He quickly turned.

"Merlin?" He called.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and a smile came upon his lips. He cleared his throat forcing his smile to fade then turned to face the blond. "Yes?"

Arthur seemed to battle with a thought in his mind for a short moment, before he gave a small sheepish smile. "You want to go to a real party?"

Merlin blinked and he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin was sitting down on a bench inside a place he'd never been to before. The Tavern. They were playing music, drinking and actually acting silly. Apparently the people who owned the place were having a celebration because of their oldest son's birthday, who turned 19. Merlin was smiling at Arthur who was sitting next to him and drinking from a large mug.

The blond put the cup down. "You know what the worst part about working for the king is?"

Merlin shook his head. "No."

Arthur stared down at his empty cup for a moment. "Neither do I. But I'll tell you when I find out."

Merlin laughed widely. "I think you're a little drunk."

"Am...(hiccup)...not..." The blond looked up and smiled. He pointed one finger at Merlin almost touching his nose. "You! Dance with me."

Merlin's smile suddenly faded and he shook his head. "Oh... oh no I couldn't."

A smile suddenly plastered on Arthur's lips and he jumped off his seat and grabbed Merlin's hand then pulled him off his own seat. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Merlin stared around wide-eyed as people moved aside for the two young men. "Arthur... Arthur wait!" The boy froze when he suddenly found himself face to face with the blond, who was smiling. "I... can't dance." Merlin said low.

Arthur still smiled and pulled the boy closer until their bodies were touching. "Trust me, you don't need any fancy steps." He said low and suddenly seeming sober.

Merlin gulped nervously then exhaled a breath. In that time Arthur had started forcing Merlin around the room and Merlin didn't even realize that he got so into the dancing around, he was having fun for the first time in a long time.

Arthur pulled Merlin who was laughing loudly, towards the drinks. He grabbed two mugs handed one to Merlin then took a sip of his own. When the blond looked back towards the boy, Arthur stood stunned at the fact that Merlin's mug was almost empty.

The boy pulled the cup away from his lips with a smile and took a deep breath. "What? Just because I'm to be married to boring old man Uther, doesn't mean he owns me." He used his cup to nudge Arthur. "I can have fun if I want to."

A smile came to Arthur's lips. "I can see that." He said low.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked down at two men who were arm wrestling. Merlin chuckled teasingly and shook his head. "What you men would do just to prove the other is more superior."

One of the men looked at him, still struggling to keep his arm steady. "I'd like to see you try this, boy. Your little scrawny arms couldn't beat an infant."

Merlin tilted his head. "That's the best you could come up with?" He smiled smugly. "Hold this for me Arthur."

The blond looked confused at the cup Merlin landed on his chest.

"Hold it." Merlin said again.

Arthur grabbed the cup, then raised an eyebrow in even more confusion when Merlin kicked his shoes off, showing his pale feet. Arthur blinked when Merlin cleared his throat.

"Let me see you do this."

Arthur's brows slowly raised into his hairline as he watched Merlin slowly started lifting himself, until he was suddenly on the very tips of his toes and everyone stopped to gasp at the sight.

Merlin gave a sudden yelp and fell towards Arthur. Arthur, who was in a drunken stupor just moments ago, now looked sober as he held a laughing Merlin. "I haven't done that in a while."

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin's ocean-blue eyes, and heard the laughter he never wanted to forget.

Suddenly, there was screaming and the tavern door burst open. Arthur quickly turned towards the door and the whole place quieted. Merlin gasped and quickly pulled away from Arthur at the sight of the familiar man.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stood in the throne room, Uther pacing in front of him. "I can not believe the disgrace you brought upon not only this kingdom but me as well." He said dangerously low.

Merlin blinked sadly. "What harm have I done? I was just having fun."

"Fun?" Uther scoffed. "Do you realize the humility you have put me through? You are to be mine! Imagine my surprise when I asked Lord Henry to send one of his knights to track your every move, and I later find out that after literally only five minutes, my fiancé is in the arms of another."

Merlin shook his head. "I..." He trailed and his brows lightly narrowed as he looked towards Lord Henry, who was smiling with a hint of darkness. "You had me followed?" Merlin looked back towards Uther and shook his head again. "You had no right to do t-"

Uther's brows narrowed in anger. "I had every right to!"

"I may be your fiance', but that doesn't give you control over me!" Merlin yelled back. He gasped when suddenly a back hand was sent across his face. He held his face, not wanting to look all the knights, Lord Henry or Uther in the eye.

"You are never to see that boy again. If I see him within ten feet of you, I will not hesitate to flog then hang him, with you in the front roll to watch. Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin sniffled and blinked trying to keep the tears away. He gasped when his arms were grabbed and he was shaken.

"Do I!"

The boy finally let the tears fall. "Yes!" He sobbed.

Uther turned him towards the throne room doors. "Good. Now go. You are restrained to the grounds until I say otherwise."

Merlin quickly walked away without complaint, his hand still on his stinging cheek. He had just passed the kitchens...

"Merlin?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and gulped dryly. He shut his eyes, one thought on his mind. Just go away.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

He turned around and faced Arthur, knowing the blond wouldn't go away.

Arthur winced at seeing the red mark on the boy's face. He reached out to touch it, but Merlin took a step back gently pushing the blond's hand away. Arthur frowned hurt. "What happened?" He said low.

"I'm fine." The boy whispered. "Thanks for your concern, sir, but I must go." He turned.

Arthur grabbed his arm. "Wait. What's wrong? I thought you had fun. And what's with the formalities anyway?"

Merlin sighed. "Look... Arthur. I'm engaged. I can't just go out with different men every night. Do you know how that makes me look?"

"Different men? I'm only one man."

Merlin shook his head desperately. "Arthur. I just... can't. Ok? Uther, he-"

"Ah, right. I thought you didn't care about him?"

"Arthur-"

"That's what you told me in the tavern. You told me you felt trapped, and that you wish you had a knight in shining armor to lift you off your feet and take you away, remember?"

"Arthur, please-"

"Let me be that person." The blond said. "I can save you from a world you don't really want."

Merlin gulped and stared up at the slightly taller blond.

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's cheek. "I know this probably isn't normal." He whispered. "But this one night I spent with you, I feel I've known you my entire life. And... I think I l-"

Merlin suddenly looked towards the end of the hall where he heard heavy boots and saw shadows coming on the walls making their way towards them. He quickly grabbed the hand on his cheek. He really didn't want the hand to move. But... "I don't want to be saved." He tried to hold back a sob as he turned. "Don't come near me again." He mumbled.

Arthur watched in confusion and hurt as the boy ran towards the other end of the hall then disappeared around the corner.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin was in the throne room yet again, sitting and just hearing as Uther and Lord Henry made the rest of their plans to attack the weaker kingdoms, once the two kings joined their kingdoms.

"Why don't we attack from the north?" Lord Henry suggested as he pointed to the map on the table. "We can take them by surprise, since they'll be celebrating the birth of their new king."

Uther nodded frowning. "Or we could attack from the west where everybody will be. since their kingdom is small, we'll have more than enough to keep their knights, towns people and said king in place."

Merlin sighed then stood from his seat. "Or you could make peace with the kingdom."

The two kings froze then slowly turned to the boy.

"Merlin." Uther warned.

But Merlin wasn't listening. "Doesn't matter how small the kingdom is, if you add the two kingdoms as friends, well... let's just say that they make more once they combine. You'll double your own security."

"Merlin!"

The boy looked at Uther.

"You are speaking out of turn. This is not your place."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "Then what is my place?"

Lord Henry's brows raised.

Uther turned so he was fully facing Merlin. "Watch your tone."

"No. I want to know, if I'm not here to help, then what am I here for?"

"Your job is to obey my every command and stand there looking pretty during all day, and all the while the ones who actually make the rules, enforce them." The man snarled.

Merlin shook his head angrily and walked towards the throne room doors, when he reached the doors, he turned slightly and spoke. "I am not a dog you can command and I'll automatically obey." He said back. "Neither am I one of your... men that will bow and kiss your feet. I'm your fiance."

Uther suddenly smirked. "Yes. And when we are finally married, you will be doing more than just kissing my feet." He said low.

Merlin stared in disgust before turning out of the throne room. He walked out of the room and was about to walk towards his chambers but stopped in his tracks when he saw the doors leading to outside wide open. Merlin eyed the throne room doors which were closed behind him, before he turned and walked out the doors, completely ignoring the fact that Uther had put him on house arrest just yesterday.

Merlin stepped outside and smiled at the site that quickly caught his eye. Arthur was actually feeding Emily, and the horse was actually behaving herself. Merlin smiled and made his way over, ignoring the voices in his head that warned him of Uther's wrath should the king find out he disobeyed direct orders. The order that had him on house arrest and the order to stay away from the servant.

Merlin smiled as he heard Arthur whispering to the horse that she was beautiful.

"Hello Arthur."

The blond suddenly turned at the voice. "Merlin." He said surprised.

The boy shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Arthur blinked confused for a short moment as he watched Merlin walk over gracefully.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Merlin shook his head. "But you have to understand, Uther-"

Arthur brought his fingers gently to Merlin's. "Sh. You don't have to explain." The blond's hand trailed down Merlin's face his neck then his thin arm until he finally reached and entwined their fingers. He smiled and used his head to gester towards the woods. "Follow me, there's something I want to show you."

Merlin smiled and let himself be led.

Arthur led Merlin just beyond the edge of the woods. The boy stared around feeling quite uneasy. Arthur chuckled.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Merlin lied.

Arthur shook his head then stopped walking. "It's just beyond here."

Merlin stared the man in his royal blue eyes.

Arthur smiled. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Merlin gave an unsure look.

"Go on."

Merlin's eyes flutter shut, a second later he felt himself being pulled. His heart beat faster in excitement with every step he took. Whether it was from the fact that Arthur was holding him, or that his stomach hurt from the mystery that was Arthur, the boy didn't know.

But that didn't bother him.

"Where are we going?" He laughed. He finally felt the blond stop. Merlin frowned when he felt Arthur suddenly let go. He kept his hand out, hoping that he would feel the other man's, but he didn't. What he did feel, however, sent shivers down the boy's spine. Arthur's body touching pressed against his back, the man's warm breath on his ear. Merlin did his best not to giggle.

He felt Arthur still standing behind him as he grabbed his hands in his. "Open your eyes." The blond whispered.

Merlin shutter at the tickle he felt on his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at what his eyes met. Right inside the woods was something he never even thought would be in such a dark, un-wanted place. He was standing in the middle of a field. A field filled with hundreds... no, thousands of flowers of all colors and sizes. From where he stood, Merlin could tell there were red, yellow and even white flowers. You couldn't tell where the field started or where it ended.

"Wow." He breathed.

Arthur smiled and nodded as he followed Merlin as the boy walked more inside the flowers. Merlin lifted one finger and touched the tip to the soft petals of the flowers he passed.

"I never knew this was here. It's..." He shook his head trying to find the right word. "It's Beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

It took a moment before the words sunk into the boy's head. When they finally did, Merlin blinked and turned to his left to see Arthur's face less than an inch away from his own. Merlin took a deep breath, Arthur was so close. His eyes so beautifully shaped, his mouth so kissable. Well, Merlin didn't really know that.

Merlin smiled and turned so he was facing the blond. He brought his hand to Arthur's cheek and gulped nervously before slowly leaning forward, he stopped half way, hoping, waiting for Arthur to respond.

The blond did.

He leaned in the rest of the way and their pink lips met so soft, like the petals they were standing in. Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's head and pulled him closer until their bodies were touching once more. Arthur began sucking hungrily at the soft lips that were touching his. He couldn't stop himself from being forceful when it came to the beauty before him. He slightly regretted it when Merlin pulled back, but it was a regret that quickly went away when the boy brought his hands to Arthur's chest and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

Their lips met in another kiss, and the boys started to kiss hungrily as their bodies lowered and disappeared under thousands of flowers.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Uther was pacing back and forth in the throne room, anger boiling in his skin.

"Your majesty?"

The king turned towards the door. "Did you find him?"

The knight shook his head. "I'm sorry sire, we looked everywhere. No one has seen Merlin since breakfast."

Uther scoffed. "It's a castle guarded by hundreds of knights, there's only so many places he could be." He snarled, the king shook his head angrily. "Find him. Find him and bring him to me."

The man bowed then turned and left.

Uther angrily walked towards the large windows in the throne room and stared out at the sun that was already half hidden by sky and trees. He would find him, he would find Merlin and make the boy wish he never disobeyed him again.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the pinkish and blue sky. He felt the cool air hitting his bare chest and smiled as he remembered what had happened. He turned to his left where he knew Arthur was laying, what he wasn't expecting was for Arthur to be staring back and smiling. The blond leaned up on one elbow and scoot closer so he was above Merlin.

"Sleep well?"

Merlin gave a small laugh then nodded. "Better than I have in years." He ran his hands across the blond's chest, loving the broad and firm feel of it.

The blond leaned down and gave Merlin a soft kiss. "You look even more beautiful in the sunset." Arthur smiled and looked back towards the trees. His smile quickly faded when something in the woods caught his eye.

"Arthur? Arthur what-" Merlin gasped and his eyes widen when the blond brought a hand to his mouth. Arthur leaned down so his face was just above Merlin's.

Merlin could feel panic in his stomach when Arthur brought his finger to his lips. Merlin held his breath as he heard the sounds that caught Arthur's attention. The sound of horses and men walking.

Merlin's brows narrowed when he noticed the sounds didn't seem to lower, but grow louder instead. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pushed him away, then lifted his head only slightly above the flowers. His brows narrowed more and he gasped and lowered his head inside the flowers again, his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered. "Merlin, what is it?"

The boy's blue eyes trailed to Arthur's. "Those are the battle knight's of Gale." The boy whispered. He shook his head angrily. "They shouldn't be here." He said low.

Arthur frowned. "Maybe someone is doing an attack on Uther."

Merlin shook his head. "Why would someone attack when they just had a peace signing?"

Arthur blinked in confusion.

Merlin glanced behind him to make sure no one was near. "The knights of Gale are Lord Henry's army."

Arthur's brows narrowed also. "Lord Henry? You mean that man who's staying at the castle?"

Merlin nodded, then quickly stood up. "I have to warn Uther."

"Wait! Merlin..." Arthur followed and watched as the boy pulled his shirt over his head, then pulled his pants up. "Merlin, you can't just go and accuse Lord Henry of war, they just made peace, Uther would never believe you, even if your his... fiancé..."

Merlin stared for a moment before he smiled. He brought his hand to Arthur's face and gave him a crushing kiss. "I thank you for today, Arthur. You make me feel special." He turned and made his way back towards the castle.

"Merlin?"

The boy turned.

"Meet me here? Tonight?" Arthur asked pleadingly.

Merlin hummed and nodded once. "I'll try my best."

"And I'll wait all night." Arthur said back and watched as the boy again, literally ran towards the castle and away from him.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin ran up the stairs to the castle, ignoring the looks of the knights he past. He pushed the throne room doors open, slowing his steps as he remembered Uther and his... "no running in the castle" rules. He looked ahead and gulped nervously at the site of the king's angry glare. Merlin suddenly stopped a few feet away from the man, with his head low and his hands in front of him folded. He did his best to keep Uther's gaze. "Something is happening that needs serious discussion." He said low.

Uther still stared with that same angry look as he walked towards the boy. When he reached Merlin, Uther again stared before suddenly grabbing the boy's arms in a harsh grip. "Where were you?"

Merlin stared speechless.

"Leave us." The king ordered the knights in the room.

The men quickly obeyed, seeing Uther's anger and not wanting to to feel his wrath.

The doors shut and Uther's eyes trailed from the doors to Merlin. The man exhaled through his nose. "I'm going to ask this once and only once. Were you with that boy?"

Merlin gulped dryly, then nervously shook his head. "...No."

Uther's brows suddenly narrowed even more. "You are lying."

Merlin shook his head more violently. "I-I'm not..."

The king growled and turned then slammed the boy against the throne resulting in a yelp from Merlin when he almost fell back with the seat. "Did I not make myself clear about what would happen to that boy were you to ever see him again?"

Merlin shook his head, before he frowned and realize that was the wrong answer. "Yes... yes you did."

He gasped when the king's hands grasp the each sides of the throne, so the man was looking over the boy. "Tell me Merlin, because I'm curious, do you truly like feeling my wrath? Do you like when I get angry?"

Merlin shook his head again. It was the only thing he could do considering his voice didn't seem to work at the moment.

"Where is the boy?"

Merlin suddenly blinked. "...W-what?"

"Where is the boy, Merlin!"

No answer.

"You can't protect him forever." Uther said lower. "I'm going to find him. Just make it easier on the boy and..." The man trailed when he looked down at the boy's neck half showing. His brows narrowed and he pulled Merlin's shirt until his chest showed. The man's brows narrowed even more, if it were possible. Uther quickly turned on his feet and stormed out of the throne room.

Merlin blinked confused and looked down at his shirt, he gasped as the bruise-like markings all over his neck and chest. The boy suddenly jumped off the throne and ran for the door. "Wait! Wait please! Don't hurt him!"

The doors slammed shut loudly and Merlin heard the familiar sound of the locks. He stood frozen for the shortest moment before suddenly trying to pull the doors open. He banged his hand against the door. "Wait!"

XOXOXOXO

Uther saw the knight next to him flinch when the doors behind him banged and there were cries from behind. He scoffed at the pathetic attempt. "Do not let him out, for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

The knight nodded nervously, and speechless.

Uther turned and walked towards the outside doors. The man looked around before his brows narrowed at the stables. The king gestured for the two knights there.

"My fiancé has brought it upon himself to have an affair before we are even married. Gather as many knights you can and find the servant stable boy named Arthur."

The knights bowed then went on to obey their orders.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin looked up from the throne where he sat when the doors were finally opened to show one of Uther's knights.

"The King wants you in his chambers."

Merlin sighed low and gently stood up then slowly walked out through the double doors and straight towards Uther's chambers. The walk finished too quick and by the time the knight was knocking on the door Merlin felt it harder to breathe.

Uther was angry, that much was for sure. Merlin could still feel the sting from the last slap he got when he disobeyed the king.

The chamber door open and Uther nodded to his knight to leave. The man bowed and obeyed.

Merlin eyed the knight so he didn't notice when Uther's gaze fell on him.

"Get in."

Merlin looked back to the chamber to see Uther left the spot by the door and was walking near the table in the room. Merlin held his breath and slowly walked in.

"Shut the door." The king ordered.

Merlin obeyed again then walked in the rest of the way until he was standing behind Uther with his hands folded in front of him. He watched Uther as the man poured himself a glass of wine, took a sip then slowly turned back to face him.

Uther slowly lifted his hand palm up towards Merlin.

Merlin eyed the hand suspiciously before his eyes trailed back to Uther.

"Come." The king ordered.

Merlin made his way over and reluctantly laid his softer hand in Uther's bigger, rougher one. The king shut his hand around Merlin's and the boy suddenly felt a need for more air. Uther sighed.

"You seem to have forgotten your place over the last week, Merlin." Uther's voice had a hint of disappointment.

Merlin, being the shaky child he was, quickly shook his head in denial. "I haven't."

Uther stared back with a look then told Merlin he knew otherwise.

Merlin gulped dryly then licked his lips. "I'm nothing but a poor boy who has no family if it weren't for you."

Uther stared for a long moment before realizing Merlin finished. "Yes." He agreed. "Had it not been for me you would be in the streets, begging for your next meal. Or worse, begging for your life."

Merlin nodded gently and looked down at the wine in Uther's hand, anything to break eye-contact. "I know." He whispered. "I've repaid you in the most cruel of ways. I would understand if you send me to the noose."

Uther chuckled. "No Merlin." He let go of the thin hand and Merlin visibly relaxed. Merlin watched as Uther dug in his pocket. "But I want you to put this on."

Merlin stared at the heart-shaped necklace. It was so heavy the first time he wore it, and even though it was very beautiful, he hated the damn thing. It was just a way for Uther to hold him down and keep him caged.

"Uh. . . I was hoping to wear it for the wedding." He said quickly. "That way the day would be. . . official."

Uther stared for a short moment before his eyes slightly narrowed. "Put it on, Merlin. This way it is official that you are untouchable. Mine."

Merlin stared at the diamond and licked his lips. "It's a bit too beautiful to be a collar and leash, don't you think?"

Uther sighed loud and annoyed before carelessly putting his cup on the table then walking over to Merlin, who tried to walk backwards, away from the hands but Uther was quick, and he spun Merlin around.

Merlin silently sobbed as he grabbed at the heart diamond suddenly locked at his neck. He suddenly felt 50 pounds heavier. It was hard to believe that something so beautiful could feel like an anker, weighing one down so it was hard to breathe. It was a way for Uther to keep him caged, a way for the king to mark his property.

Uther turned Merlin back to face him. "There see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Merlin stared down at his neck where the blue diamond shined in the strongly candle lit chambers.

"You will only take it off when you sleep and when you bathe. Should I ever see you without it, the consequences will not go lightly, I assure you that."

Merlin's eyes trailed up to meet Uther, who ran a hand across the soft pale cheek.

"You have something to say?"

Merlin had no idea where it came from, but the words slipped out like a river over land when a dam broke. "Have you found Arthur?" And just like that he found himself on the bed holding a stinging cheek and Uther towering over him with his hands on either side of him so he couldn't escape.

Merlin's air became less by that second. Uther over him and a diamond that weighed him down, he felt like there were 200 pounds of anker. The thought of him in the same position during their marriage, the one where Uther would tower over just like then and take him, this thought made Merlin's insides twist.

"Why do you worry for him!"

Merlin shut his eyes trying his hardest to breathe.

"Answer me, boy!"

When his jaw was grabbed, Merlin's head spun. He gasped. "I can't breathe."

Uther stared down at him as Merlin gasped harshly.

"I can't breathe." Merlin felt the weight over him disappear and he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards the door, Uther swinging the door open and yelling into the castles halls. About a minute later, Merlin saw the physician over him. By then it was too late, the darkness took Merlin.

Review Please :)


End file.
